world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
WIW Money in the Bank (2013)
Money in the Bank is an internet upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WIW. It will take place on July 14, 2013 at the Helena Civic Center in Helena, Montana. Background Money in the Bank will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines which will play out on WIW's primary television programs, Dynasty and Turbo. Wrestlers portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the June 19th episode of Dynasty, Marc Beltran interfered in a match where WIW Champion Kevin McAlmond was facing World Heavyweight Champion and brother, Martin McAlmond, and attacked both brothers. On the June 26th episode of Dynasty it was announced that Beltran would face Kevin McAlmond at the Money in the Bank PPV with the title on the line, later that night The McAlmond Brothers defeated Marc Beltran & Josh Nuss, when Nuss walked out on Beltran, it was later announced that Nuss would be added to the match at the PPV. On the July 3rd episode of Dynasty during the main event match a brawl ensued with Kevin, Josh and Marc to end the show. On the July 10th episode of Dynasty a match between Kevin McAlmond & Martin McAlmond vs. Josh Nuss & Zack Nuss vs. Brent Huntley & Marc Beltran ended in a no contest when everyone ended up brawling through-out the arena. Another match scheduled for the pay-per-view is World Heavyweight Champion Martin McAlmond, Zack Nuss and former World Champion Brent Huntley (who is cashing in his rematch clause), the match was announced on the Jule 26th episode of Dynasty, On the same episode the participates for Dynasty's Money in the Bank Ladder Match, the participates being; Matt Borske vs. Jesse Dern vs. Kevin Orton vs. James Burdick vs. Ryan Barnhart vs. Dustin Simpson vs. Brian Eicholtz, The same night, after both had complained about being left off the PPV, Chris LeGreca and Chris Gomez were booked to face each other by the general manager of Dynasty. Also on this show, Shawn Adams & Brad Adams won a Triple Threat tag team match (defeating Steven Larson & Keith Coleman and Charles Jones & David Lester) to become number one contenders to the WIW Tag Team Championship, earning a title match vs champions The Shield (Michael Fonger & Grant Clark) which will take place at the Money in the Bank Kickoff Show, 30 minutes prior to the start of the PPV broadcast. On the June 29th episode of Turbo, Senior Advisor of Turbo announced that United Nations Champion Quay Painter, Brian Tobol, Nick Kessler, Will Kapphan, Paul Rinehart, Ryan Borske and Jacob Vulk would be the participants in the Money in the Bank ladder match for a contract to wrestle for the World Heavyweight Championship. On the July 3rd episode of Dynasty, It was announced that Curtis Maxwell will defend the Intercontinental Championship against Alec Berglind, and that Tia George would defend her the WIW Divas Championship against former champion who is invoking her remathc clause, Arynn Darfler and the returning Brenah McAlmond in a Triple threat match. Matches ; ; *'Pre-show match:' The Shield (Michael Fonger & Grant Clark) © defeated Shawn Adams & Brad Adams to retain the WIW Tag Team Championship *Nick Kessler defeated Quay Painter, Brian Tobol, Will Kapphan, Paul Rinehart, Ryan Borske and Jacob Vulk in the Money in the Bank ladder match to win a World Heavyweight Championship contract *Curtis Maxwell © defeated Alec Berglind to retain the WIW International Championship *Tia George © defeated Arynn Darfler and Brenah McAlmond in a Triple threat match to retain the WIW Divas Championship *Chris LeGreca defeated Chris Gomez *Martin McAlmond © defeated Zack Nuss and Brent Huntley in a Triple threat match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *Kevin McAlmond © defeated Josh Nuss and Marc Beltran in a Triple threat elimination match to retain the WIW Championship *Kevin Orton defeated Matt Borske, Jesse Dern, James Burdick, Ryan Barnhart, Dustin Simpson and Brian Eicholtz in the Money in the Bank ladder match to win a WIW Championship contract Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WIW pay-per-view events *Money in the Bank *Event gallery DVD release External links